Decision Time Part Two
by believable-pen
Summary: Jack and the Team get Peter Mason back to the Hub... what next...
1. Chapter 1

Decision Time Part 2

Peter Mason was handcuffed and bundled into the back of the SUV, the Torchwood team made their way back to the Hub. They drove in silence. Jack occasionally looking into the rear view mirror, sneaking a peek at Ianto. He smiled to himself, happy in the knowledge that there was something special between them. Something that could grow into a meaningful relationship. Jack was going to make sure it worked.

He had loved Ianto Jones from the moment he set eyes on him. Before he'd even joined Torchwood. Seeing him there, in the park, leaning against that tree for support….knowing that nothing would become of it. How wrong could he have been. He looked into the mirror again. Ianto smiled back. Jack smiled.

Once back at the Hub, Peter Mason was put into a cell next to the Blowfish and Weevils.

"You can't keep me here! I want my lawyer!"

Jack just stood in front of the cell, arms folded across his chest.

"You have no right to hold me here."

Jack shook his head and walked away.

"Come back here! Do you hear me? Come back here!"

Going back into the main area of the Hub, Jack looked around for Ianto. Gwen nodded towards the small kitchen area. He saluted his thanks.

Ianto was busy making coffee for the team.

"Ianto. Busy as usual."

Ianto smiled. "I do my best."

"I was thinking. Maybe we could go out for that meal a little later than we planned."

"I'd like that," replied Ianto.

"So would I. Your choice."

"Maybe a movie and then a takeaway back here."

"Will you be staying the night?"

"If you want me to."

Jack put his hands on Ianto's upper arms. "Yes, I want you to. We don't have to do anything. I just want to hold you."

"I'd like that, too."

Jack removed his hands and stepped back. "I better inform UNIT about Mason. I can't keep him here indefinitely."

"I'll bring your coffee in to you."

"Thanks."

"My pleasure."

Jack went into his office and sat down. He looked at his phone, picked up the receiver and dialled a number. Minutes later, he was back outside calling down to Gwen and Owen.

"Weevils spotted in the multi story car park behind the Millennium Centre. Go check it out. Tosh, bring up the CCTV from out front by the Water Tower."

Jack looked at the screen. People were milling around outside the Centre. Tourists were taking pictures of the silver Water Tower. No Weevils.

"Ianto."

"Jack?"

"Forget the coffee. Get on the lift."

"Jack."

Jack opened his wrist band and punched in a code just after Ianto stood on the platform. It began to rise, and Ianto watched Jack as he came level with him They exchanged a smile.

"Go into the Centre. Look around. Make sure it's clear of Weevils."

"Okay, Jack."

"Keep you coms on."

"Will do."

In seconds, Ianto was outside the Hub, in front of the Water Tower. He waited until there was no one near and stepped off of the platform. He moved off towards the Centre, keeping a close eye on those around him.

Jack watched the screen. Gwen and Owen were inside the multi story car park. He got Tosh to switch channels so he could follow their progress.

"Nothing so far." Gwen said.

"Keep looking. Ianto, anything?"

"Nothing Jack."

"Who told you about the Weevils, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"UNIT got a report of a sighting just as I was phoning them about Mason."

"Are they coming to collect him?"

"No, we have to drop him off at the Police Station. He'll be picked up from there."

"What will 'e be in there for, Jack? What's the charge?" this from Owen.

"Illegally importing aliens." laughed Jack.

"They got that right," returned Gwen.

"Okay, get back here. Pick Ianto up on the way. He's inside the Centre. I'll call him. Ianto?"

"Yes, Jack?"

"Get down to the main door. Gwen and Owen will meet you there in a few minutes."

"Okay. On my way. Jack?"

"Yeah?"

"Can we get a DVD to watch later. Maybe a carry out as well?"

Jack smiled. "Perfect," he replied.

After meeting Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Ianto walked back, via Cardiff Bay and the Information Centre, to the Hub. Jack was waiting for them.

"Well?"

Owen shook his head "Nothin'."

Jack looked at Ianto.

"No Weevils inside."

Jack frowned. "I wonder where UNIT heard it from. They were most insistent."

Tosh turned in her chair to face the others. "Jack, Mason is lying on the cell floor."

Jack and Owen rushed to the cells. Mason was lying face down.

Opening the cell, Jack and Owen went inside. Owen checked his pulse. "He's dead, Jack."

"No, he was alive when I put him in here."

Owen eyes his boss.

"He was alive, I tell you."

"Jack, we have a visitor." Gwen said, her voice a little shaky.

Jack and Owen made their way back up stair. There in the middle of the Hub was John Hart.

"Hello, lover."

Jack looked amazed.

"What are you doing here?"

"Is that any way to treat an old flame? Shame on you, Jack." John walked around, looking from one member of the team to another. "I was passing through, and thought I'd drop by and have a cosy chat."

"Passing through? I don't think so."

"Oh, Jack. You know me so well." he winked at Ianto. "Nice. Yours?"

"Why are you here?"

"Unfinished business, you might say. Er, Mason was his name."

"You killed him!"

"Right. Had to think of something to get you lot out of here. Weevil sighting. Good, aye?"

"Why kill Mason? What did he have on you?"

"All those Blowfish and Weevils. They were sent here by me, Jack."

"Why?"

"Why not? Your planet needs livening up."

"Right."

John moved closer to Ianto. "Are you sure he's not yours, Jack? Can I have him?"

Ianto glared at John, then moved back one step.

"He'd be a useful addition to my gang," he laughed.

"Back off. They are my team, and are staying that way."

"I was part of your team… once."

"That was a long time ago, and in a different world."

John sighed. "I miss you, Jack."

"Get over it. I have."

"So I see. Got quite a set up here, haven't you? Two cute ladies a doctor and Eye Candy." John leered at Ianto.

"Back off," Ianto told him.

"Oh, feisty, isn't he?"

Jack ignored the remark. "Who's paying you, John?"

"Jack, you know better than to ask me that. I'd have to kill ya."

Ianto laughed.

"Arr, Eye Candy thinks that's funny."

Jack nodded. "I can't die. Something happened, and now, I can't die."

"Everyone dies, Jack."

"Go ahead. I'll just come back in a few hours."

John looked around at each of their faces, and knew it was true. "Damn! You get all the best gigs."

"So, why are you really here?"

"I told you. Unfinished business. Mason was weak and greedy. He wanted too much money for too little in return. He was expendable. After you found him, I didn't see the need for him anymore."

"How did you know we'd found him?"

John smiled. "The Blowfish you let go. Tracking devise. Very clever."

"Now what?" Jack asked.

"Oh, I was thinking, dinner a movie. But you wouldn't, would you?"

Jack shook his head. "Not with you, no." He looked at Ianto.

"Yes, I thought so. You and Eye Candy. Cute, real cute."

Ianto moved towards John Hart.

Jack shook his head. "Don't, he's not worth it."

Ianto's face was flushed with anger.

"That's right, Eye Candy. You do just as he says. Jack likes giving orders." He turned to Jack. "Slept with him yet… no, didn't think so."

Ianto couldn't take anymore. He launched himself at John, hitting him full in the face and knocking him to the ground. Jack intervened, grabbing him by the upper arms.

"Ianto!"

John rubbed blood from his lip. "Oh, I have to hand it to you Jack, you sure know how to pick them."

With that, John opened his wrist band, punched in a number and was gone in a flash of light.

"Where do you know him from Jack?" asked Ianto.

"We were time agent together. I… also… we were lovers for a while."

Ianto turned away.

"But that was along time ago. In another world. I'm here now, with you."

Ianto turned to face Jack. "Are you? Do we have something, or am I wanting too much too soon?"

Jack took hold of his hands. "I told you I loved you, and I do. I want this to work. I want to settle down. I'm tired, Ianto. I was tired and lonely. You fill the void I've had for so long."

"Do I? You're not just saying that?"

Jack shook his head. "No. I mean it."

"What do you want us to do, Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Go home. There's nothing more to be done here."

"What about Mason?" asked Owen.

"I'll take care of him. I'll call UNIT and say he had a accident in the cells. Not much they can do to me, is there." He tried to smile. "Go on, go home."

The three Torchwood members left together, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Jack turned to Ianto. "Are we still on for a DVD and a takeaway? Or have you changed your mind?"

Ianto turned sparkling blue eyes on Jack. "Maybe just a takeaway. I don't feel much like watching a movie. Sorry."

"That's okay. Neither do I. We can sit and talk, if you like." Jack watched Ianto. "Ianto? I do love you."

Ianto smiled weakly. "I know."

Jack moved closer to Ianto, pulling him into a fierce hug. "I don't want to loose you. Not now, not ever." He kissed the top of his head, his forehead, his lips. Ianto melted into his arms, accepting Jack's tongue into his mouth. His heart skipped a beat. His skin felt warm. He was deeply in love with this man kissing him. How could he not give himself to him. He wanted to. He had to. But not tonight.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**After meeting Ianto, Gwen, Owen and Ianto walked back, via Cardiff Bay and the Information Centre, to the Hub. Jack was waiting for them.**

"**Well?"**

**Owen shook his head "Nothin'."**

**Jack looked at Ianto.**

"**No Weevils inside."**

**Jack frowned. "I wonder where UNIT heard it from. They were most insistent."**

**Tosh turned in her chair to face the others. "Jack, Mason is lying on the cell floor."**

**Jack and Owen rushed to the cells. Mason was lying face down.**

**Opening the cell, Jack and Owen went inside. Owen checked his pulse. "He's dead, Jack."**

"**No, he was alive when I put him in here."**

**Owen eyes his boss.**

"**He was alive, I tell you."**

"**Jack, we have a visitor." Gwen said, her voice a little shaky.**

**Jack and Owen made their way back up stair. There in the middle of the Hub was John Hart.**

"**Hello, lover."**

**Jack looked amazed.**

"**What are you doing here?"**

"**Is that any way to treat an old flame? Shame on you, Jack." John walked around, looking from one member of the team to another. "I was passing through, and thought I'd drop by and have a cosy chat."**

"**Passing through? I don't think so."**

"**Oh, Jack. You know me so well." he winked at Ianto. "Nice. Yours?"**

"**Why are you here?"**

"**Unfinished business, you might say. Er, Mason was his name."**

"**You killed him!"**

"**Right. Had to think of something to get you lot out of here. Weevil sighting. Good, aye?"**

"**Why kill Mason? What did he have on you?"**

"**All those Blowfish and Weevils. They were sent here by me, Jack."**

"**Why?"**

"**Why not? Your planet needs livening up."**

"**Right."**

**John moved closer to Ianto. "Are you sure he's not yours, Jack? Can I have him?"**

**Ianto glared at John, then moved back one step.**

"**He'd be a useful addition to my gang," he laughed.**

"**Back off. They are my team, and are staying that way."**

"**I was part of your team… once."**

"**That was a long time ago, and in a different world."**

**John sighed. "I miss you, Jack."**

"**Get over it. I have."**

"**So I see. Got quite a set up here, haven't you? Two cute ladies a doctor and Eye Candy." John leered at Ianto.**

"**Back off," Ianto told him.**

"**Oh, feisty, isn't he?"**

**Jack ignored the remark. "Who's paying you, John?"**

"**Jack, you know better than to ask me that. I'd have to kill ya."**

**Ianto laughed.**

"**Arr, Eye Candy thinks that's funny."**

**Jack nodded. "I can't die. Something happened, and now, I can't die."**

"**Everyone dies, Jack."**

"**Go ahead. I'll just come back in a few hours."**

**John looked around at each of their faces, and knew it was true. "Damn! You get all the best gigs."**

"**So, why are you really here?"**

"**I told you. Unfinished business. Mason was weak and greedy. He wanted too much money for too little in return. He was expendable. After you found him, I didn't see the need for him anymore."**

"**How did you know we'd found him?"**

**John smiled. "The Blowfish you let go. Tracking devise. Very clever."**

"**Now what?" Jack asked.**

"**Oh, I was thinking, dinner a movie. But you wouldn't, would you?"**

**Jack shook his head. "Not with you, no." He looked at Ianto.**

"**Yes, I thought so. You and Eye Candy. Cute, real cute."**

**Ianto moved towards John Hart.**

**Jack shook his head. "Don't, he's not worth it."**

**Ianto's face was flushed with anger.**

"**That's right, Eye Candy. You do just as he says. Jack likes giving orders." He turned to Jack. "Slept with him yet… no, didn't think so."**

**Ianto couldn't take anymore. He launched himself at John, hitting him full in the face and knocking him to the ground. Jack intervened, grabbing him by the upper arms.**

"**Ianto!"**

**John rubbed blood from his lip. "Oh, I have to hand it to you Jack, you sure know how to pick them." **

**With that, John opened his wrist band, punched in a number and was gone in a flash of light.**

"**Where do you know him from Jack?" asked Ianto.**

"**We were time agent together. I… also… we were lovers for a while."**

**Ianto turned away.**

"**But that was along time ago. In another world. I'm here now, with you."**

**Ianto turned to face Jack. "Are you? Do we have something, or am I wanting too much too soon?"**

**Jack took hold of his hands. "I told you I loved you, and I do. I want this to work. I want to settle down. I'm tired, Ianto. I was tired and lonely. You fill the void I've had for so long."**

"**Do I? You're not just saying that?"**

**Jack shook his head. "No. I mean it." **

"**What do you want us to do, Jack?" asked Gwen.**

"**Go home. There's nothing more to be done here."**

"**What about Mason?" asked Owen.**

"**I'll take care of him. I'll call UNIT and say he had a accident in the cells. Not much they can do to me, is there." He tried to smile. "Go on, go home."**

**The three Torchwood members left together, leaving Jack and Ianto alone. Jack turned to Ianto. "Are we still on for a DVD and a takeaway? Or have you changed your mind?"**

**Ianto turned sparkling blue eyes on Jack. "Maybe just a takeaway. I don't feel much like watching a movie. Sorry."**

"**That's okay. Neither do I. We can sit and talk, if you like." Jack watched Ianto. "Ianto? I do love you."**

**Ianto smiled weakly. "I know."**

**Jack moved closer to Ianto, pulling him into a fierce hug. "I don't want to loose you. Not now, not ever." He kissed the top of his head, his forehead, his lips. Ianto melted into his arms, accepting Jack's tongue into his mouth. His heart skipped a beat. His skin felt warm. He was deeply in love with this man kissing him. How could he not give himself to him. He wanted to. He had to. But not tonight.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

After disposing of the takeaway cartons, Ianto watched Jack as he poured two glasses of whisky.

"Night cap," said Jack, handing Ianto a glass. He held his glass up and saluted Ianto. "Cheers."

Ianto frowned, then took a sip of the amber nectar. "Jack?"

"Mmm."

"Do you….still love John Hart?"

"No." Jack shook his head, then took a sip of his whisky. "I did, once. Never actually liked him, though." he smiled, remembering. "It was a long time ago, Ianto. A different world. A different me."

"How long?"

Jack put his glass down on the desk, stood up and moved towards Ianto. "Does it really matter? We're together now, aren't we? He's my past. You're my future. Let's just leave it at that." Jack perched on the edge of the desk in front of Ianto. "My life here on earth is different. I was different back then. John Hart is in my past, and I want it to stay that way," he leaned forward and captured Ianto's face in his hands. "Let's not talk about im, okay?" Jack kissed Ianto tenderly on the lips. Just a brief kiss.

"Okay."

Ianto leaned in, putting his arms around the older man. They kissed, deeper this time. Longer, more passionate. When they parted, Jack asked, "Will you stay tonight?"

Ianto looked into clear blue eyes. Eyes that he adored. "Yes."

Jack smiled. "Thank you." He rounded his desk to retrieve the whisky bottle and filled their glasses to the top. "This will make us sleep well."

After drinking the whisky, Jack moved towards the porthole in the floor of his office, which led to his bedroom. Climbing down the ladder, he stood at the bottom, watching as Ianto descended. On reaching the bottom, Ianto looked a round.

"Looks different at night."

He was used to being here. It was where he ironed Jack's shirts.

Jack began to take off his waistcoat, then undid his braces.

"Jack, I can't…we won't be…"

"I know." was all Jack said.

Ianto undid the buttons on his waistcoat, took it off and laid it over the back of Jack's comfy big armchair.

Jack was removing his shirt, then white t shirt. They were watching each other undress. Ianto nervously undid the buttons on his shirt, then loosened his tie. Jack couldn't help but smile at Ianto's apprehension.

"Do you want some help," Jack asked.

"No, no. I'm…fine." Ianto removed the tie and then the shirt.

Jack was removing his trousers by this time, standing only in grey boxer shorts. He sat on the edge of the bed, and watched the young Welshman.

Ianto slowly unzipped his trousers and let them drop to the floor. Stepping out of them, he carefully folded them and added then to the neat pile on Jack's chair. He stood there in black boxers.

Jack tapped the bed next to him. "Sit."

Ianto hesitantly obeyed.

Jack took one of Ianto's hands in both of his. "Nothing is going to happen unless you want it too. Okay?"

Ianto nodded.

"Okay, then let's go to bed."

Jack moved aside, pulled back the covers and allowed Ianto to get into the bed. He waited until the younger man was lying down, before getting in beside him.

"Lift your head."

Ianto complied. Putting his head back down, he now rested on Jack's shoulder. Jack rested his face against Ianto's forehead, giving it a tender kiss.

"Night. Ianto."

"Night, Jack."

There was silence for maybe five minutes.

"Jack?"

"Mmmm?"

"Do you think he'll be back?"

Jack kissed his forehead. "I don't know, Ianto."

Ianto snuggled closer. "I love you."

"I love you, too." He tilted Ianto's chin up so their lips met.

The kiss was deep, passionate yet gentle. Both men had their arms wrapped around each other. They fell asleep, contented.


	4. Chapter 4

Ianto awoke early in the morning. Jack wasn't beside him. Getting out of bed, he slipped on his trousers and climbed the ladder into Jack's office. He wasn't there, either. Moving into the Hub, Ianto moved down towards the area where people and aliens were put in deep freeze. He saw Jack, pushing a drawer shut and placing a name tad in the slot provided. Jack turned as Ianto approached.

"Was wondering where you were." Ianto wrapped his arms around Jack's waist.

"Had to freeze him before the Weevils started going crazy for the smell."

"Mmm. I missed you."

"Sorry." Jack kissed the top of Ianto's head. "Let's go back to bed. I promise to stay there til morning."

They walked back to Jack's office, hand in hand. Once there, Jack turned to Ianto.

"Five years. I was with John for five years. We were stuck in a two week time loop. It was good for a while."

"Why didn't you leave?"

"He…needed me, and on a certain level, I guess I needed him, too."

"And now," asked Ianto, sitting down.

"I don't feel anything for him. Even before you. There's nothing there."

"Is he here after you?"

"You heard him the same as I did." Jack knelt beside Ianto's chair. "He's bad news, and don't want him anywhere near Torchwood, or you." Jack stood up, taking Ianto's hands in his. "Let's go to bed."

Ianto rose from the chair and followed Jack back down the ladder to the bedroom.

"I won't ask you about him again," said Ianto, climbing into bed.

Jack replied by kissing him on the lips before taking him in his arms.

Ianto snuggled against Jack's bare chest, secure in the knowledge that he was the only one in Jack's life. He was sleep within minutes. Jack lay there, awake. He couldn't get John Hart out of his mind. Why was he here? Not just for Mason, he was sure of that. But one way or another, he was going to find out.

Next morning, when Gwen arrived, Ianto was just putting a mug of coffee in Jack's office. Jack himself, was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jack?" asked Gwen.

"Archives," replied Ianto, not looking at her.

"Arr. And how are we this morning?"

"Yeah, fine, and you?"

"Great."

Jack appeared in the Hub. "Morning, Gwen."

"Jack."

"I called UNIT, told them about Mason's 'accident'," he emphasized the word with his finger. "Told them I'd put him in deep freeze. They didn't seem to be bothered. He's out of their hair now." Jack turned to Ianto. "Coffee?"

"In your office."

"Thank you." he walked towards the stairs leading to his office, then turned to Gwen. "Let me know when Owen and Tosh get here."

"Okay, Jack."

Ianto went to walk back to the kitchen.

"So, Ianto, John and Jack."

Ianto frowned.

"Who'd 'ave thought?" Gwen saw the look on Ianto's face. "Oh, sorry, Ianto."

"It's alright. Jack told me about him."

"And?"

"Not much to tell, really." Ianto shrugged.

"And you and Jack. You're okay?"

"Yes, we're fine." Ianto continued on to the kitchen, making Gwen a cup of coffee. Before he'd finished making it, Tosh and Owen arrived.

"Tosh picked me up. Bloody car wouldn't start." Owen tutted.

Gwen touched her coms devise. "Jack, Tosh and Owen are here."

"Okay. We'll meet in the Boardroom in ten minutes."

"Okay Jack, I'll tell them."

"Ianto, too," he added.

"Righto." Gwen turned to the other Torchwood members. "Jack wants us all in the Boardroom in ten minutes.."

"I better make fresh coffee, then," said Ianto.

"You, too, Ianto."

"Promotion," kidded Owen, looking at Ianto.

"Very funny, and so early in the morning. You must have been up all night thinkin' about it."

Owen walked passed Ianto and went to the Boardroom. "I'll take my coffee in the Boardroom."

"That's where I was taking it, Owen."

"Don't take any notice of Owen, Ianto," said Tosh, smiling.

"Never do." Ianto replied.

Jack appeared at his office door and looked down at Gwen. He signalled for her to join him.

As she climbed the stairs, Gwen looked back and smiled at Ianto. He didn't smile back.

"What's up, Jack?"

"Close the door."

Gwen did so.

"I just got a message from John Hart. He's coming back…for me. If I don't go with him, he'll take Ianto."

"What are you going to do?"

Jack moved to look out of his window. He watched Ianto making coffee. "I have to meet him. I can't risk him trying to take Ianto."

"Could he Jack? Take Ianto back to wherever he came from?"

"If he tried, it'd kill Ianto. Humans aren't built to jump through time and space." Jack turned back to Gwen. "I have to get him away from here. But I'll have to come up with a good excuse."

"Can't you tell him the truth?"

"You think he'd listen? Especially now. No." Jack looked at his watch. "Right, Boardroom."

They left together and followed behind Ianto as he took a tray of mugs full of steaming hot coffee into the Boardroom.

Jack walked round to the top of the table, and indicated for Ianto to sit at the other end.

Unit want us to go back to The Renegade Hotel and make sure it's empty of Weevils and Blowfish.

"Come on, Jack….." began Owen.

"And I agree." Jack said, butting in.

Owen shook his head.

"Owen, Ianto, you leave straight away."

"Jack…"

"No discussions, Owen. That's final."

Ianto looked at Jack, and nodded.

"Tosh, check out another property owned by Mason. Houses, boats, anything. Gwen, check with PC Andy. Find out if Mason had a record. What it was for." Jack turned to Owen. "Take the SUV, guns and stun guns, just in case. Go."

Owen and Ianto stood up.

"I'm not 'appy about this, Jack." Owen protested.

"Noted."

As Ianto left the room, he turned to look at Jack. Their eyes met and held for a second, then he was gone.

"Where are you meeting John Hart?"

"Meeting John Hart? Why, Jack?"

"He wants me back. Thinks if he threatens me with taking Ianto, I'll give in and go with him."

"And will you?" asked Tosh.

"If I have to, yes." Jack moved out from the Boardroom into the passageway. "Stay where you are." He punched in a number on his wrist strap and was gone.

But just before he disappeared, Gwen thought she heard him say 'Tell Ianto I'm sorry and that I love him.'


	5. Chapter 5

**Jack waited until it was safe before emerging on the rooftop. There, on the edge waiting for him was Captain John Hart.**

"**Jack! You came. I didn't think you'd turn down my offer."**

"**You didn't leave me much choice."**

"**Mmmm. True." John laughed. "You could always kill me. But then, others would come after you Jack. They know where you are and, if I die, more to the point, where Eye Candy is."**

"**Let's get on with it."**

"**Always in a hurry, that's my Jack." John jumped down off the wall and walked towards Jack. He kissed him gently. "Show some affection, Jack. Pretend I'm Eye Candy."**

"**Ianto. His name's Ianto."**

**John held up his hands in mock surrender. "All right. Ianto."**

"**Let's just leave."**

"**Not yet Jack. I have other unfinished business… in Newport."**

**Jack frowned.**

"**Mmmm. The Renegade Hotel. Thought I wouldn't know about the place. I bought it for Mason, Jack. He worked for me. I supplied the Weevil and Blowfish, and the money, of course."**

"**Do you have to go there today?"**

**John smiled. "Not right at this very moment. We could always go somewhere and catch up. If you know what I mean." He winked.**

"**In your dreams."**

"**Jack. Remember our deal. You or Eye…Ianto."**

**Jack sighed. "Lead on."**

**They came down off the roof and walked to a back alley. John pushed open a crooked front door to a deserted house.**

"**Quaint," said Jack, following John through to a back room.**

**The house smelt of damp and the wallpaper was peeling off the walls.**

"**It ain't much, but right now, it's home." **

"**Just how long have you been here?"**

"**Oh, about three months."**

"**Three months? Here?"**

"**Yep. Spent quite a bit of time at the Hotel in Newport. Don't like mixing with Weevils so I came back here most nights. You'll get used to it, Jack. I did." John ran a hand down Jack's back. "Make yourself comfortable. I'll get us a drink."**

"**Water for me, if it's from a bottle."**

**John frowned. "Nothing stronger? You had whisky last night."**

**Jack's head shot round. "You were there?"**

"**Of course. Keeping an eye on my love interest. Watching you keepin' an eye on yours." John sat on a battered old sofa. "Very timid, wouldn't you say, your Ianto? You obviously haven't had sex with him yet. Straight boy turns gay for his boss."**

**Jack clenched his fists.**

"**Arh, arh. I wouldn't if I were you. I'm just telling it as I see it. He'll come across….or would have…in maybe a few days. Who knows. But it wasn't last night was it Jack? Would it have been tonight, do you think? I doubt it. He loves you, you can see that. But to give himself to ya." he shook his head. "Nah, not yet."**

"**Have you quite finished?"**

"**I'll go get that drinks shall I?"**

**Jack sighed again and sat down in an equally battered armchair. He wished he'd worn his coat. It reminded him of Ianto **_**'Love that coat' **_That's what Ianto had said the first time they'd met. It seemed so long ago, now. But it was as fresh in Jack's mind as if it were yesterday.

Jack thought of Ianto, who would probably be at the Hotel by now, with Owen. He'd hated lying to them both, but it was the only plausible way of getting Ianto safe.

John returned with a bottle of unopened water and a Tequila bottle. "Sure you won't join me? No?" He shrugged, opened the bottle and took a long swig. "Arr, warms the heart."

"What heart?"

"Nice, Jack."

Jack took the water and read the label.

"Don't worry, it hasn't been tampered with."

Undoing the top, Jack drank from the bottle. It tasted surprisingly good. "Where are we headed, after the Hotel I mean?"

John put on his thoughtful face. "I was thinking Tragon Delta. The weather there is compatible and the people friendly. Where better?" 

"I could think of a few places."

John tutted. "He's history. I know you think you love him, and all that. He wasn't for you. No mere earthling could keep you satisfied for long. Not like me." John winked at Jack. "Remember all the fun we used to have? It can be ours again, Jack. I can make you happy."

Jack shook his head.

"Jack, Jack. Forget about Eye Candy. He'll get over you. What he hasn't had, you know the old saying." John sat again, eyeing Jack. "Okay. so you were his first 'dabble'. No problem. He'll find a nice girl, settle down. Yarda, yarda, yarda."

Jack shook his head again. "No, he won't."

"Real love was it? Like we had, once. We can have that again. Think of it. We turned heads, Jack. We can do that again." 

Owen and Ianto arrived at the Hotel. It was strangely quiet. Police tape stuck across the main door.

"I think we've been 'ad, mate."

Ianto looked at Owen, his brain working overtime. "Let's get back to the Hub. Something's wrong."

Owen put his foot down once they were back in the SUV. They made it back in record time and without being stopped for speeding.

Ianto ran from the car into the Information Centre.

"Jack! Jack?"

Gwen stopped him, placing her hands on his upper arms. "Ianto, he's not here."

"Where is he?"

"Ianto."

Ianto pulled away. "Where. Is. He?"

"With John Hart. I'm sorry, Ianto. He had to go."

Ianto spun round to look at Owen. "No, he wouldn't."

"He didn't have a choice, lovely."

Ianto frowned, not believing what he was hearing.

"He has ME!"

Gwen moved towards him. "And that's why he had to go."

Realisation hit Ianto, like a fist in the face. "Because of me? He left with that.. that man, because of me?"

"Because he loves you."

Ianto spun around and paced for a few minutes. "I have to go after them. Find Jack."

"Where will ya start? They might not still be on earth." said Owen.

"I'll find him." Ianto headed for the sliding door. "I won't be back until I do." With that, he was gone.

"For goodness sake, Owen, go after him."

"No. Let 'im go. We can track 'im." Owen turned to Tosh. "Tosh, bring up all of our tracking devises."

Tosh put the data up on the monitor.

"There 'e is."

Gwen thought for a moment. "Does Jack have one?"

"Yeah, we all do." Owen smiled, kissing Gwen on the cheek. "You little beauty. Tosh?"


	6. Chapter 6

Ianto went straight to his car, got inside and took out his mobile phone. He dialled Jack's number. He was one of the few people that had Jack's number. He had given it to Ianto while he was serving his suspension after the Lisa incident. He wanted Ianto to know that he was there for him, after all that had happened. With trembling hands, Ianto held the phone to his ear.

"Come on, Jack, answer….please," he closed his eyes.

Jack felt the phone vibrating in his waistcoat pocket. John looked at him.

"Ianto, I presume." He nodded to Jack. "Answer it, Jack. Let 'im know your alright."

Jack took out the phone and pressed the ignore button, then switched the phone off.

Ianto looked at his phone. "No! Jack!"

"Oh, that is going to piss him off royally. You could have talked to him you know."

"I don't think so.

"There something I wanna ask you, Jack. You lied to the others about Ianto."

Jack frowned. "How so?"

"You said he'd die if I jumped with him. That human couldn't jump. You lied. We're human, Jack. Admittedly, you're from in the future, and me, well…."

"The less they know the better."

"You trust them, then." John laughed. "I could take Ianto anywhere I wanted, within reason. Air permitting, of course."

"But you really want me, right?"

"Oh, you are so right, Jacky, baby. I have missed you, you know.""Sorry I can't say the same."

John shook his head. "No, you're not." He took another swig from the bottle. "Sure you won't join me?"

Jack shook his head.

"Okay, here's the plan. We go to the Hotel tomorrow and I conclude my business there. Then we go to that lovely little planet, Tragon Delta, and live out the rest of my days. You however, being immortal, will be able to find another lover, or two or three." John laughed.

"No funny."

"Wasn't meant to be, Jack. You'll get everything you need from me. No waiting for lover boy to put out."

Jack stood, taking a few steps towards John.

"Go ahead Jack, but remember, if anything happens to me, Ianto Jones is toast."

Jack moved towards the passage leading to the front door. "I can't stay in here til morning. Let's at least go out somewhere."

John opened his wrist band, punched in a number and grabbed Jacks arm. In a flash of white light, they were gone.

Ianto punched in redial, and waited for the number to connect to Jack's phone. _**'The number you have dialled has been switched off. Please try later'**_ Ianto put the phone on the seat beside him and rested his head against the steering wheel. Tears spilled from his eyes, but no sound escaped his lips.

"What's 'e doin', Tosh?" asked Owen.

"Just sitting in his car."

"Shouldn't we see if he's alright?" said Gwen.

"No, let 'im be for now. 'e'll be back when 'e's ready."

Ianto lifted his head and slammed his left hand into the steering wheel until his knuckles bled.

Pushing the car door open, Ianto got out and looked across the Bay. The sun was shinning and shimmered off the water. After a few minutes, he got back in his car, started the engine and drove off.

"He's on the move," said Tosh.

"Okay, keep trackin' 'im, and bring up Jack's tracker on the other monitor. Gwen, you keep an eye on Jack."

"I can't find him!" said Tosh in a worried voice.

"What do you mean, you can't find 'im? He can't 'ave just disappeared!"

"He could if he and John Hart jumped," said Gwen.

"No. Jack wouldn't."

"Wouldn't he, to protect Ianto."

"'e'd stay and fight. 'e wouldn't just give in. Not Jack Harkness."

"Maybe he doesn't have a choice this time."

"There's always a choice for 'im."

"Ianto just stopped at his flat."

"Good, maybe 'e's changed 'is mind. Keep trackin' 'im."

"What are you going to do, Owen?"

"Jack must 'ave a file on Captain John Hart. I'm goin' down to Archives and see if I can find it. You stop 'ere with Tosh and watch, just in case Jack reappears."

Ianto opened the door to his flat and went straight to the bathroom. He washed the dry blood off of his hand and put a large plaster over the scrapped knuckles. Next, he went into his bedroom. Taking off his jacket, Ianto started to undress. He flung his clothes on the bed and got out a pair of faded jeans and a polo shirt. After changing, Ianto took a box from the top of his wardrobe, and placed it on the bed. Taking off the lid, Ianto knelt on the carpet beside the bed. He looked into the box and carefully took out his old gun that he was issued when he was with Torchwood One. He'd kept it after the Cyberman attack at Canary Wharf. Well, it wasn't as if anyone had asked him for it back. He'd kept a few thing from his days there, but right now, this one was the most important. He'd left the gun he was issued when joining Torchwood Cardiff in his locker.

Getting to his feet, Ianto put on a jacket and placed the gun in the inside pocket. He checked in the mirror to make sure it wasn't too bulky. It wasn't. Moving quickly, he went to the front door, shutting it behind him. Minutes later, he was back in his car and heading out of Cardiff.

"He's leaving Cardiff. Heading towards Newport I'd say." Tosh told Gwen.

Gwen touched her coms devise. "Owen? Ianto is going to Newport."

"Be right up. Got the file."

Minutes later, Owen was standing next to Gwen, brown folder in hand.

"There's no way I'm stayin' 'ere, Owen."

"Okay. Tosh, keep monitoring Ianto and Jack. Let us know if Jack comes back online. Gwen and I are goin' after Ianto."

Gwen followed Owen over to the sliding door and out through the Information Centre. Owen handed the file to Gwen.

"You can read it to me on the way."

"I'm scared, Owen," Gwen confessed.

"Yeah, me, too," he admitted.

They smiled at each other.

John let go of Jack's arm, as they landed on Tragon Delta.

"What do you think you're doing?"

John shrugged. "You wanted to go out somewhere. Thought we'd have a proper drink. I always loved the bars here. So...atmospheric, wouldn't you say?"

Jack sighed heavily and strode off towards the nearest bar.

"That's more like the old Jack," John remarked, following him.

Inside the bar, all manner of alien and human life mingled around the central circular bar. Jack ordered a Bourbon, and downed it in one, ordering another. John smiled, seating himself beside Jack.

"I'll have the same as him, and keep them coming."

Jack eventually sat down, he had to. The bar was beginning to look hazy. Too many Bourbons, not enough food.

"You still got that room upstairs?" John asked the barman.

"Yep." he handed John the key.

"I owe you one," he winked. "Come on, Jack. Let's take you somewhere to sleep it off."

Putting Jack's arm around his shoulder, John lead him out into a corridor that lead to a flight of stair. Going up then slowly, John guided Jack.

"Just a little further. Nearly there."

Stopping outside a green door, John leaned Jack against the wall while he unlocked it. Pushing the door open, John went back for Jack. Together, they entered the darkened room. Putting Jack down on the bed, John smiled wickedly as he pushed Jack back and put his feet onto the bed.

"Time to get reacquainted, my love." he said, as he kissed Jack passionately. To his surprise and delight, Jack returned the kiss, taking John into his arms.

"Oh, I have missed you, Jack Harkness." he said between kisses.


	7. Chapter 7

Jack awoke to find himself naked and in the arms of John Hart. Pushing John aside, he got up off the bed and went into the bathroom. He was physically sick.

"That'll be the Bourbon," a voice said from behind him. "We downed quite a few, you and I."

Jack turned, clutching his left wrist. "Where is my wrist strap?"

"Don't worry, Jack, it's safe."

Jack leaned over the toilet bowl and emptied his stomach again. He hadn't been this sick in a long, long time. Wiping his mouth on the back of his hand, Jack turned to face John Hart. "Get us back to earth, now!"

"Don't you wanna put some clothes on first? I know we had a good ol' time last night, but do you want everyone to know?" he laughed, going back into the bedroom.

"What exactly did we do last night?"

"What didn't we do, you mean. You were hot, babe."

Jack closed his eyes and sighed heavily. _**'Sorry, Ianto'**_

John was dressed by the time Jack finally felt well enough to return to the bedroom and get dressed himself.

"As soon as you're ready, we'll go. I need to be at the Hotel by 10am your time."

"What are you up to?"

John touched the side of his nose with his index finger. "Wait and see, lover."

"Stop calling me that."

"Have it your way. Come on, grab hold." John held out his arm, Jack obliged and took his arm.

Within minutes they were inside the Hotel.

"There's someone else here. I thought they cleared the place." John took out his gun. "No heroics, Jack."

Ianto had arrived just before it had gotten dark the night before, slitting the police tape on the main door with his trusty penknife. Looking around the Hotel, Ianto had chosen the Presidential Suite to spend the night in. Not that he'd slept much. He wanted to be in Jack's arms. Wanted to tell Jack just how much he loved him. Wanted to tell Jack how scared he was about giving himself completely to him. Deep down inside, Ianto knew that Jack would be gentle with him. For he knew that Jack loved him as much as he loved Jack. It was all so new to Ianto, being in love so completely with another man. But it was only Jack. Just him.

John moved around the Hotel, checking rooms to see if anyone was there.

"We need to get into the office. The safe is in there."

Jack looked around the hallway. ""It's over there," he pointed.

"Good, let's go."

"What is so important?"

"You'll see." John said, walking towards the office door. Once inside, John located the safe and, aiming his gun, blew the tumbler off.

Ianto heard the shot and moved silently to the door of the Suite. He opened it and moved out into the corridor. He daren't risk using the lift, so opted for the stairs instead. Ianto drew his gun and started to descend down to the reception area.

"Arh, there they are!" John put his hand inside the safe and took out a package.

"What are they?" Jack asked, looking at the package.

John tipped the contents of the bag into his hand. "Orange diamonds."

"Exactly. I got them from the Blowfish in exchange for bringing them here. Not a bad swap."

"What did you get from the Weevils, then?"

"A disease, if I touched them," he shivered. "I hate Weevils."

Jack couldn't help but smile.

"Okay, we're ready to jump back to Tragon Delta."

"Why there?"

"I like it, Jack. You used to like it."

Ianto opened the door leading to reception just as John asked Jack about Tragon Delta.

"It was our place. You said it was."

"That was a world away, another time. I'm here, now. We were finished a long time ago."

"Didn't feel like it when we made love last night."

Ianto couldn't believe what he'd just heard. He leaned back against the wall, closing his eyes. _**'Jack!'**_

"I was drunk. You took advantage of that."

"Maybe."

"Give me my wrist strap." Jack held out his right hand.

"So you can jump off somewhere without me, I don't think so."

"You know you'll never truly have me, don't you? I will always love Ianto, and only him."

John clapped. "Bravo, Jack. Nice speech."

"I've known all along that it was you. I knew you were here. UNIT knew you were here."

"You're lying."

"Am I? You were at the Hub the day we came to this Hotel and got Mason."

"How do you…. Never mind." John moved closer to Jack. "Did UNIT put you up to this? Act submissive, get me to fall for it? Oh, Jack, you rascal. You did fool me, I'll give you that. So, what happens now? Men in red hats storm the place? I have your wrist strap, remember?"

"Check again, John."

John checked his pocket. The wrist strap was gone. He looked at Jack, he was holding it in front of him.

"When did you…."

"This morning, on my way to the bathroom."

"Very clever."

"I thought so."

Ianto opened the door and aimed his gun at John Hart. "Drop your gun."

"Eye Candy, what an unexpected surprise."

"Ianto!"

Jack put the strap on his wrist and moved towards Ianto.

"Arh, I wouldn't Jack. I can still kill him, you know." he turned to Ianto. "Now, you drop your gun, or I'll fire."

Ianto thought for a moment, but kept his gun trained on John Hart. "I don't think so."

John fired once. The gun was blown from Ianto's grip.

"Poor Eye Candy. He's smitten, Jack. Pity, I really would have like a night with him. Now, Jack, move aside, or he's dead."

Jack kept his eyes on Ianto, but moved.

"Okay, good."

Ianto stood his ground.

"Eye Candy, come here."

"Do as he says, Ianto."

Ianto moved slowly towards John Hart.

Suddenly from nowhere, a Blowfish threw a glass ashtray at Ianto, hitting him on the forehead. He feel to the floor, blood coming from a deep cut.

"Ianto!"

John fired again, killing the Blowfish.

Jack was beside Ianto in an instant, cradling him in his arms. John knelt beside him. "He's dead, Jack."

"No!"

"Jack."

"NO!"

Leaning down, Jack lifted Ianto's head and placed his lips over Ianto's.

"Jack."

Jack's kiss was deep and passionate. He rubbed Ianto's chest as he kissed him. All John could do was look. Slowly, Ianto began to breath again."

"How the hell did you do that?"

"Kiss of life."

"Because you love him."

Jack nodded.

Ianto opened his eyes.

Jack turned to John. "Get out of here. They'll be coming for you any minute."

"You're letting me go?"

"Just don't come back, ever."

John stood, looking down at Jack and Ianto. "Promise. And Jack, we didn't do anything last night. I lied." then he was gone.

Jack helped Ianto to his feet and took him into his arms. "God, I missed you."

Just then, Gwen and Owen burst in through the front door.

"Jack! Ianto!"

Jack wiped the blood from Ianto's forehead. "Gwen."

"We got 'ere last night, but couldn't find Ianto's car. Wasn't sure where 'e was." Explained Owen.

"I parked it at the station, walked here."

"Clever sod," remarked Owen.

"Are UNIT really coming, Jack?"

"Yep."

A car pulled up outside. Martha Jones entered the Hotel.

"Hello, Martha. You just missed him, I'm afraid."

"Course you are, Jack. Course you are." She tutted. "I'll need a full report."

Jack nodded. "As soon as I get these three back to the Hub."

"Mmmm." Turning around, Martha Jones left.

"You knew all along about Hart?"

"'fraid so."

"It was suppose to be a trap?"

"Yep."

"Jack Harkness, you craft sod."


	8. Chapter 8

Jack made sure that Owen checked Ianto over before even thinking about letting him make coffee. He didn't want him collapsing, and was frightened he might have a concussion.

"It looked really bad. I'm surprised 'e's as lively as 'e is, considerin' how deep the gash was." said Owen, turning to Jack. "I put 5 staples in, just to be sure. They'll come out in a week. 'e needs to keep the area clean. I 'aven't put a dressing on. It needs to let the air to it. Heal faster."

Ianto stared at Jack, a confused look on his face. "Can I speak to Jack, alone, please, Owen?"

Owen nodded. "Sure."

Ianto watched Owen climb the stairs and walk into the Hub. "I was dead, wasn't I?"

Jack nodded.

"You kissed me, like before."

Jack nodded again.

"How…how does it work, Cariad?"

"I don't really know, Ianto. I think it has to do with loving you…willing you to live again."

Ianto got down off the autopsy table. "You loved me…back then? How could you, after what I did?"

Jack put his hands on Ianto's shoulders. "I loved you the second I laid eyes on you. It's not like a tap, Ianto. I can't turn it on and off. I loved you, good or bad."

"I…don't deserve your love." he tried to turn away.

"Yes, you do." Jack pulled him into a fierce hug. "Believe me, you do."

"When I heard John say you slept with him, I wanted to kill him."

"Am I glad he lied."

"Me, too." Ianto turned his head so he was looking straight into Jack's clear blue eyes. "Don't ever leave me, Cariad. I couldn't bare to loose you. Not now."

Jack like being called Sweetheart in Welsh. "You have my word."

They kissed.

When they parted, Ianto said, "I better make coffee. I expect you could do with one."

Jack nodded. "Or two."

Ianto went to leave.

"Yan?"

"Mmm?"

"Dinner out tonight? A movie?"

"Anything you want, Jack."

"Anything?" Jack mused.

Ianto blushed. "See you in ten with coffee and biscuits."

"You bet."

Ianto continued on to the kitchen. Jack watched him, a smile on his face. Owen returned to the bay.

"By rights, 'e shouldn't be 'ere."

"I know."

"Another one of you 'kisses'?" asked Owen.

"Yeah."

"Thought so. Does 'e know?"

Jack nodded. "I didn't thank you and Gwen for following Ianto to the Hotel."

"Didn't do a very good job. We lost 'im."

Jack smiled. "He was born and raised in Newport, remember?"

"Yeah." Owen smiled. "Jack? Why was Hart there, at the Hotel, I mean?"

"The Blowfish paid in orange diamonds for their passage to earth. He came back to pick them up."

"You knew 'e was 'ere all along." It wasn't a question.

"Yeah. I saw him on the CCTV cameras outside the Information Centre about three weeks ago. UNIT contacted me about an influx of Blowfish. There's always been a big Weevil population. We already knew that. I told them about John Hart. But this was all before Ianto. I didn't plan on him being in love with me."

Owen smiled. "But you're glad 'e is, right?"

Jack smiled. "Oh, yeah."

"Is 'e the 'one', Jack?"

Jack turned and looked towards the kitchen area. "Yes. He's the 'one'."

"Okay," began Owen. "I better clean up here and go help Gwen with the paperwork from the shootings at the Hotel the other day."

"And I better go and do some paperwork, too. UNIT weren't very pleased that John got away."

"Why did you let 'im go?"

"I couldn't picture him locked up for the rest of his life. He'd have done the same for me. Call it preservation." Jack climbed the stairs and walked towards his office. Climbing those stairs, he stopped and looked down into the Hub. Owen had followed him and was now talking with Gwen. Tosh was on her computer, inventing new programs to help Torchwood in the future. Then there was Ianto, he was just pouring coffee into 5 large mugs and putting biscuits onto a plate. "After coffee, go home. Be back here at 8am sharp tomorrow." Then he turned and continued up to his office.

Ianto took round the coffee and biscuits, leaving Jack until last. He placed the mug and plate on Jack's desk.

"Thanks."

Sitting down, Ianto cleared his throat. "You know that I love you?"

Jack nodded.

"I want to be with my Cariad. To…..love you."

Jack understood, but didn't speak.

"I'm scared, Jack. Of disappointing you," he held up his hand to stop Jack from speaking. "I know you said you'd wait until I was sure of what I wanted from the relationship, but I'm still afraid. I….want you, Cariad, and maybe tonight, we could….."

Jack stood, walking to stand beside Ianto's chair. He bent down, taking Ianto's face in both of his hands. "I will wait for as long as it takes. No pressure. I want you, too, but on your terms, remember? You fill a gap that I've had for too many years. We'll go out tonight. Have dinner. See a movie. Maybe a nightcap. After that, who knows? But I want you to feel comfortable with whatever we do. To tell me if I go too far, or do anything you don't like. Promise."

Ianto nodded. "I promise."

"Good."

They both smiled.

"Once the others go, get changed and I'll take you shopping. Got a UNIT account that needs spending. A few suits. Shirts, ties, underwear. Maybe some nice cologne. Save you bringing too much back from your flat. But that's only if you want to. If not, you can take it all home with you."

"Are you going to choose for me?"

Jack nodded.

"Okay. I know a nice little café that does very good coffee. Not as good as mine, but very tasty."

"A must then, after shopping."

Jack sat down again and they both drank their coffee. Jack ate most of the biscuits, while Ianto sat and watched him.

When they had finished, Ianto walked out into the Hub. The other members of the team had already left. Ianto collected up the cups and took them to be washed.

"Leave them," called Jack. "Go get changed."

Ianto was more than happy to leave them, and went down to his locker. Ten minutes later he returned wearing jeans, a T shirt and trainers.

Jack had replaced his greatcoat with a short tan leather jacket.

"Nice," remarked Ianto.

"Mmm, my second favourite coat."

"Mine, too, now."

"Let's go shopping, Ianto Jones."

They left via the Information Centre. Jack drove the black saloon car, opting to leave the SUV behind. Ten minutes later, they were inside the St David's shopping centre.

"Okay, shirts. They do packs of three. Good." Jack went inside the shop and picked out 6 shirts and 6 ties. He paid for them with the UNIT credit card and then they moved on.

"Oh, a suit store. Let's go in." Ianto stood back, as Jack pawed through suit after suit until he found 2 that he really liked. He showed them to Ianto, who approved.

On to the next shop.

"Underwear and socks. You wanna pick those?"

Ianto smiled, shaking his head. "No, go ahead. Your doing a great job of kitting me out."

Jack smiled. "Yes I am."

6 pairs of sock and 3 packs of boxers, and an hour later, they stopped for coffee.

"You're right, they do make a decent cup," said Jack sipping from the cup.

"Their choice of beans is bigger than Starbucks."

"Mmmm." Jack looked at his watch. "If we put all this in the boot, we can go to the movies first and then dinner. That okay with you?"

"Yes, fine by me."

After finishing their coffee, Jack and Ianto took the shopping back to the car. Having put it in the boot, they went to the cinema by Cardiff Central Station.

"I thought maybe we could go to that French restaurant by the monument. You like French food don't you?"

"I'll try anything once, Jack."

"Good. Then we can go back to the Hub and maybe have a nightcap."

"And then….."

Jack smiled. "Let nature take it's course."

Ianto blushed.

The movie was good. The meal was even better. Jack and Ianto emerged from the restaurant contented. Walking back to the car, Jack brushed Ianto's hand with his. He was happy and he hoped Ianto felt the same way.

Back at the Hub, Jack poured two glasses of whisky, giving one to his lover.

"Here's to our future. They both raised their glasses.

"To our future," repeated Ianto.

After the nightcap, Ianto went down into the bedroom while Jack checked the monitor for any Rift activity. There was none. He went down to the bedroom and found Ianto already in bed, naked.

He smiled and sat on the edge of the bed, kissing the younger man on the lips. Ianto leaned into the embrace, allowing Jack's tongue into his mouth. He gently pushed Jack away.

"Hurry up, Cariad," began Ianto. "I want you to make love to me."

Jack quickly undressed and climbed in beside Ianto, taking him in his arms.

"You don't have to ask me twice," he said.

Ianto laughed.

FIN


End file.
